


We'll Figure it Out

by Blood_On_Glass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emetophilia, Sick Sam, Vomiting, Worried Dean, a sprinkle of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_On_Glass/pseuds/Blood_On_Glass
Summary: In this short drabble, we see Dean taking care of Sam after Jessica's death. Written for streifchen for all the lovely comments left on all of my stories. It was also a prompt I received on Tumblr, so I got to kill two birds with one stone.





	We'll Figure it Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [streifchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/streifchen/gifts).



> I don't normally do drabbles, but I had to get something posted to Tumblr, so I wrote this real quick.

Thanks for the drabble request! I don’t write enough sick!Sam. Since this takes place after the events of the very first episode, there’s not a lot of spoilers. I fucking live for Sam and Dean’s brotherly moments, so hopefully this will give me a little muse to continue writing for a while. 

 

Dean wasn’t at all surprised when he woke up to the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. After all, this certainly wasn’t the first night this had occurred, and it probably wouldn’t be the last. Jessica’s death was impacting Sam more than Dean wanted to believe, but he also knew thinking otherwise would be cruel and naive. 

“Alright, Sammy,” Dean murmured to himself as he slid off the cheap motel mattress. Slowly, Dean made his way to the bathroom door and grimaced when he heard the sound of sick splashing in the toilet after a particularly rough-sounding heave. “Sammy?” Dean called through the door, knocking lightly. “You alive in there?” 

Dean was met with the sound of Sam gagging before managing to choke out, “Go away, Dean.” 

Dean found himself actually hesitating with his hand on the doorknob because as much as he wanted to make sure Sam was okay, he understood that in a time like this, space was appreciated. Dean’s mind was made up when he heard Sam let out a pitiful groan before more liquid splashed in the toilet. Slowly, he opened the door and stepped inside, taking a moment to lean against the doorframe as he adjusted to the sour smell in the room. “You make a compelling case, Sammy. Still, I can’t resist the opportunity to see all the salads you eat finally bite you in the ass.” 

“Dean.” Sam’s pleading tone was nearly enough to make Dean walk away and give his brother the time he needed alone. However, the sight of Sam slumped over with his hand barely holding his head up, elbow resting on the toilet seat and his entire body trembling, had Dean walking over to his little brother instead. 

“Alright, kiddo,” Dean began as he crouched beside Sam and put a hand on his back, “let’s figure this out. This is the third night in a row that I’ve woken up to you prayin’ to the porcelain god. You wanna talk to me about this?”

Sam spat into the toilet before answering. “No, there’s nothing to talk about. I watched my girlfriend burn on the ceiling, Dean. Forgive me if I’m a little traumatized. This isn’t the flu or something, this is--” Sam was cut off by an acidic sounding burp he repositioned himself over the toilet just in time for his stomach to begin to have again. Dean winced and gently placed his hand on Sam’s forehead, keeping the shaggy brown hair out of his eyes. 

“It’s okay, Sammy,” Dean whispered, rubbing his back. “I get it. Don’t worry, we’ll get through this.” Sam groaned as more bile trickled out of his mouth. Dean grabbed some toilet paper and gently wiped away the lingering saliva that was hanging from Sam’s lips and flushed everything down the toilet. 

“Okay,” Sam agreed after a moment of silence. “We’ll figure it out.” 

Dean smiled a little and pat Sam on the back. “That’s my boy. Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, my Tumblr is hold-my-hair-back and that's where you can see a whole bunch of this good stuff. I definitely plan on writing more sick!Sam stories, these ones being full length, so stay tuned!


End file.
